


An attempt at diplomacy

by Bacca



Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Wings!AUThorin tries to communicate with the elven king of MirkwoodGraphic art. LinersDrawn in March 2015
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: Winged Middle-earth|Крылатое Средиземье [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	An attempt at diplomacy

  
  


**Gif of the process**

  
  


**Попытка дипломатии**  
Wings!AU Торин пытается общаться с королем Мирквуда  
графика, линеры  
Нарисовано в марте 2015 года


End file.
